


our secret love song

by adorechan



Series: loving you has consequences (that i'm willing to take) [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forbidden Love, M/M, Men Crying, Secret Relationship, chan crying :((, vocal unit are in a different group than perf and hip hop team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: why can't i hold you in the street?why can't i kiss you on the dance floor?i wish it could be like that.why cant it be like that?





	our secret love song

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to this song and an idea popped up
> 
> also sorry for the group names i could NOT think of anything
> 
> and all songs sung by them are NOT original. i will put what songs they are and who they are by in the story
> 
> last note, you made my dawn had PUT ME IN MY GRAVE.

SAD BOYS CLUB and EIGHT were rivals. they competed against each other for everything. maybe it was because choi seungcheol, leader of EIGHT had a brother in SAD BOYS CLUB and hated him. maybe it was because they debuted at around the same time. maybe it was because of all the tension between all the members. the sexual tension. even though, they were all close friends. it was painfully obvious that kwon soonyoung had a crush on the leader of SAD BOYS CLUB, lee jihoon. although, the latter hated the hyper elder. (he only pretended to hate soonyoung, though.) chwe hansol made it so obvious that whenever boo seungkwan slung his arms around the younger that he was in love. these two were the only super close ones, really. choi seungcheol was deeply in love with yoon jeonghan even if the other used this to his greater good. kim mingyu, jeon wonwoo, xu minghao and wen junhui had already come out in a relationship a few months before EIGHT's third comeback and everyone was surprisingly supportive of the four of them, so there was no problem there. at the end of the day, no one else was together. they couldn't! SAD BOYS CLUB's company prohibited dating at all. EIGHT was lucky in that department, but everyone's hearts were broken. just waiting until that day where two pieces of a heart could connect and become one.

considering all the love blooming, there was so much hate between hong jisoo and lee chan.

they  _ **hated**_ each other even more than jihoon had pretended to hate soonyoung and this hate was real. whenever they were in the same room together, a fight would break out. this happened a lot since SAD BOYS CLUB and EIGHT hung out a lot when they both had no scheduling. that usually worked out to their benefits since both groups had comebacks around the same time. it was better for business since they were such big rivals in the kpop community even though they were actually very close.

_(it was just like that for jisoo and chan. in front of everyone, they acted like they hated each other but behind closed doors... it was a different story.)_

they fought in front of their members but once they were alone, it was totally different. they were sweet, apologizing for the fake fighting, and kissing to make up. when someone walked in, of course, they would jump away like hot water had scorched them and begin arguing. eventually, the person would leave, way too tired for their petty fights and they would be alone together again. 

whenever they could, they would go out on dates. definitely, making sure to cover up their faces to the best of their abilities. dating each other was fantastic even though it had to be done in secret. if anyone knew, they'd be dead. they didn't care, though. as long as they were together, nothing could bring them apart.

both groups had decided to meet up today as it was the last free day EIGHT had before their next comeback started with SAD BOYS CLUB's comeback not too long after EIGHT's. the rest of the two groups were outside, making some barbecue. jisoo and chan were inside, sitting on a couch. jisoo had a small cold and didn't want to go out in the cold weather to worsen it and chan had volunteered to look after the singer which surprised everyone. 

jisoo coughs slightly and chan rubs his back, "so our comebacks are soon, yeah? i'm super excited for this one."

jisoo laughs, "me too. the tracks that we've been working on are great." he leans a bit closer to chan, wanting more warmth. he was so cold because of the weather and his little sickness.

"mhm. cheer me on, when he first perform? i'll be cheering you on when you guys perform as well." chan wraps his arm around jisoo, pulling him even closer.

"of course, channie~ make sure to be the loudest cheerer in the crowd when we perform!"

chan chuckles, "i will, i will. don't worry." he then kisses jisoo's forehead, smiling.

"so glad to have found you," he mumbles into jisoo's hair, "so glad we're together."

jisoo just nods, agreeing with chan's words. they sit there for a while, chan's arm slung around jisoo and jisoo's head laying on chan's shoulder. they sit in a comfortable silence, just happy to be together. every once in a while, chan would peck jisoo's cheek while the older boy laughed and told him to stop. they were afraid someone would catch them but love overpowered the fear in their hearts. it was okay to be reckless every now and then.

"chan! jisoo! dinner's ready!" seungcheol shouts from outside as the two boys hurry to get up. they both rush outside, wanting to get some food. they know it'll be gone soon with thirteen people dining. everyone else is in their seats, and there's only two left. one next to minghao on one side of the table and another one next to seungkwan on the other side. chan internally sighs as he sits next to minghao, staring a conversation with his hyung.

jisoo's smile falters a bit as he sits down with seungkwan, really wanted to sit with chan. he knew it wasn't a possibility since everyone thought they hated each other and made sure to separate them at all times. sometimes, he really, truly wished that their relationship didn't have to be a secret. yet, he also knew that there was no possible way for them to be together out in the open. their relationship would be criticized by fans, broken apart because of their companies, even though he knew that his friends would give them eternal support. 

jisoo catches chan's eye and they linger before jeonghan interrupts the little staring contest as he gives jisoo some more rice.

jisoo remembers one of the new songs on his new comeback and frowns. it perfectly describes their relationship and jisoo hates that it does.

-

EIGHT's about to perform and jisoo's watching the performance from his phone in the practice room. seokmin and seungkwan are surrounding him as jeonghan and jihoon go over more choreography. EIGHT's performing not their title track, wishes but another one of their new songs, hearts on fire. jisoo is ecstatic, hardly waiting for EIGHT to get up on the stage.

chan shakes out his hands, getting out his nerves. they head up on stage and get into their positions and the music starts to play. jun with his honey voice starts singing the first verse.

_(hearts on fire - cimorelli)_

_right there on the sidewalk_

_we met after dark_

_your friend gave you a ride_

_you step out of his car_

it switches to minghao as he sings the next part of the first verse, and continues on until the chorus. chan has a few lines here and starts singing.

_he'll burn me down,_

_with our_

_hearts on fire._

soonyoung starts singing now.

_we lit up the night,_

_left our fears behind_

_running for our lives_

_like we never die_

wonwoo begins singing as well, his vocal talent underappreciated.

_and it felt like magic,_

_but i knew i couldn't have it._

_we were so close_

_its tragic._

seungcheol, now.

_we could feel the burn_

_of our hearts on fire._

they continue singing, coming to an end soon. the camera pans around, looking at each member individually before cutting out completely. as it pans over chan, he looks directly at it and smiles, hoping his eyes could convey what his heart was feeling.

back at the performance room, everyone was going crazy. they were so proud of their friends, screaming and yelling about how good it was. jisoo was so proud of chan, and could tell what his heart was feeling in the moments of the performance. the ending bit when the camera panned over chan, made jisoo's breath hitch at how stunning his boyfriend was.

he was so proud.

-

_**good luck! love you.** _

that was chan's last text to jisoo, two days before when their music video for secret love song was posted across all platforms. he reads it again to reassure himself as they get ready for tonight's stage. a few hours later, SAD BOYS CLUB is called up to the stage to perform their title track.

they get in positions. their choreography was light but emotional to show how they felt. their tracks were all about heartbreak and sadness this era. it truly conveyed what they felt in their hearts since they couldn't be with the boys they loved.

the lights dance around the stage and finally the music starts. jisoo knows that chan's watching from home.

jeonghan starts,

_(secret love song - little mix)_

_we keep behind closed doors_

_every time i see you, i die a little more_

_stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls_

_it'll never be enough._

jihoon now.

_as you drive me to my house_

_i can't stop these silent tears from fallin' down_

_you and i both have to hide_

_on the outside where i can't be yours and you can't be mine_

_but i know this_

_we got a love that is homeless._

seokmin starts the chorus.

_why can't i hold you in the street?_

_why can't i kiss you on the dance floor?  
_

_i wish it could be like that,_

_why can't it be like that?_

_cause i'm yours._

seungkwan finishes it off.

_why can't i say i'm in love?_

_i wanna shout it from the rooftops_

_i wish it could be like that._

_why can't it be like that?_

_cause i'm yours._

he starts the next verse.

_it's obvious you're meant for me_

_every piece of you, it just fits perfectly_

_every second, every thought, i'm in so deep_

_but i'll never show it on my face_

_but we know this_

_we got a love that is homeless._

the next chorus goes up and then his favorite part of the song comes up.

jeonghan, jihoon and him have turns singing each line and it fits well with their voices. 

they sing quietly now, moving from a forte to a piano.

_i don't wanna live love this way_

_i don't wanna hide us away_

_i wonder if it ever will change_

_i'm living for that day_

_someday_

_when you hold me in the street_

_and you kiss me on the dance floor_

_i wish it could be like that_

_why can't we be like that?_

_cause i'm yours, i'm yours._

they repeat the chorus once more and the crowd is going wild. their song that shows so much meaning and what they hold in their hearts, is loved by the fans. jisoo's so happy yet so sad.

at home, chan's crying as jun and minghao who were with him try to comfort him. they were so confused. why was he crying so hard? yes, the song was emotional and lovely, even made jun tear up, but why was he full-on sobbing? was there something he wasn't telling them? was he alright?

"should i get seungcheol?" minghao asks jun in chinese, so their maknae wouldn't understand. jun just nods, holding their youngest member in his arms. not even five minutes later, seungcheol rushes in the room with minghao not too far behind. he takes the maknae from jun's arms, petting his hair.

"tell us what's wrong, channie? we can't help if we don't know what's wrong." he coos, brushing away his bangs.

but all chan repeats is the word _,_ _sorry,_  over and over again.

it only worries the three older boys more.

-

soon, their comebacks are over and they hang out again. chan sobbing in his arms was still a fresh memory in seungcheol's head and he desperately needed to find out what happened to his little maknae. he sighed, bringing a hand over his face. he composes himself as he gets out of the car, smiling at chan's bright smile.

he decides he'll just ask jeonghan what to do later.

chan skips along, hardly waiting to see jisoo and congratulate him on his performances in person. texting was fine but it was better seeing them in person. plus, ever since their last hang out session, they stopped play fighting as much. he hurried inside SAD BOYS CLUB's house and was greeted by jeonghan.

"hey, hey, chan!" he says, "loved your performances."

"same to you, hyung." he replies, distracted. "you know where jisoo is?"

"oh, he's still in his room. why?" but chan had already scrambled off.

seungcheol and the rest of his members walk up and greet jeonghan. the other boys head inside as seungcheol and jeonghan stay outside, sitting on the little stair and talk.

"you know," jeonghan starts, "your little chan hurried up here and was looking for jisoo! it was so weird, i thought they hated each other."

seungcheol's eyebrows furrow and he says, "yeah. i thought so too."

upstairs, chan enters jisoo's bedroom quietly and shuts the door behind him before running and flopping down next to jisoo on his bed. jisoo giggled and pulled chan closer to him. they kissed, passionately since they hadn't seen each other in quite a while.

"great performances, darling. i loved them."

"i loved yours too, channie."

they cuddled up, and decided to watch some youtube videos. they could hear the others downstairs, bickering and playing. they ignored them, too happy to be together. cuddled up like this was what jisoo always wanted to do with his boyfriend. he loved chan so dearly.

he turns, turning off his phone and begins littering little kisses on chan's face. he straddles the younger to get better access to his face and neck, still kissing him the whole way. chan's giggling as jisoo's antics, happy and so in love. 

-

"let's spy on them." jeonghan suggest and seungcheol almost immediately agrees.

"chan's been acting weird, so yeah, let's do it."

the duo heads inside and then upstairs, and soon arriving in front of jisoo's door. they stand out there for a while, with jeonghan's ear pressed against the door and seungcheol pestering him to say if he heard anything.

"shut up! i'm trying to listen."

for a while it's quiet, just some youtube video playing in the background but then that abruptly stops and he can hear chan ask jisoo "hey, what are you doing?" while giggling. he tells this to seungcheol who just furrows his eyebrows. 

"all i can hear is chan laughing, now." he says, moving away from the door. he was cramping from standing in that position for so long.

"should we see what they're doing now? i doubt they'd hear the door open." seungcheol suggests, shoulders shrugging as he says this.

jeonghan doesn't even reply before opening the door a crack and seungcheol's right behind him. all they see is... jisoo ontop of chan!? jeonghan almost screams. seungcheol does. jisoo looks up in a panic, flipping around and almost falling off of chan and the bed. his eyes are wide, and fear is clouding them. he whispers something to chan who scrambles up from underneath jisoo as the older boy flops to chan's left. chan spots the two elders boys and fear clouds his eyes also. tears well up in his eyes too as he looks over to jisoo who looks just as sad and fearful.

jeonghan clears his throat, stepping inside and pulls seungcheol in with him.

"sorry!" chan blurts out as tears start falling. jisoo pulls him into a hug, whispering reassuring words to his boyfriend as he cries. the oldest two stand there in shock, just watching the interaction happen, feeling awkward.

jeonghan speaks up first, "we're sorry for spying on you but.. what were you doing? what's going on?" 

seungcheol just nods, still too shocked to speak.

jisoo talks, still hugging chan to his chest as his cries muffle down into sniffles.  "i was, uh, kissing him." he just blurts out. 

"we're dating."

seungcheol's jaw drops to the floor but jeonghan can't say he's surprised. whenever they hang out, they somehow always get to be alone. those lingering looks across the table weren't hidden away from the mother hen, either.

he sighs, "thought so~"

"is-is it alright if we keep seeing each other?" chan asks, still crying a bit. "we don't have to tell our companies, just let the other boys know! please." he begs. jisoo nods, agreeing with chan. 

"pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" they say together and neither jeonghan or seungcheol can say no that that.

_i don't wanna live love this way_

**_they head down the stairs, hand in hand._ **

_i don't wanna hide us away_

**_they stand at the bottom and shout out to the other boys to listen to them._ **

_i wonder if it ever will change_

_**"we're dating!" they scream,** _

_i'm living for that day_

_**"and we have been for months!"** _

_someday_

_**"please accept us!"** _

_when you hold me in the street_

_**"please accept us together!"** _

_and you kiss me on the dance floor_

**_the other boys stand around in shock for a moment, silent._ **

_i wish it could be like that_ _  
_ **__  
then they scream,**

_why can't we be like that?_

_**"we support you!"** _

_cause i'm yours, i'm yours._

 


End file.
